1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to magnetically coupled wall attachment devices such as, for example, for removable attachment of useful aquarium devices to aquarium walls, as well as to springless magnetic clips for removable attachment to magnetic or magnetically attractable surfaces. More particularly, the invention is related to a magnetically coupled device, for example, for use in aquariums to provide an easily removable yet secure attachment point for aquarium devices such as feeding devices that retain different types of foods for fish and assists the feeding of fishes. The invention also relates to a springless magnetic clip device, for example, for use on refrigerator doors or other magnetic or magnetically attractable surfaces to hold various objects.
2. Related Art
Aquarists and like hobbyists that maintain fish tanks or aquariums for the purpose of nurturing and cultivating fish and other aquatic life must supply food to the aquarium in order to feed these aquatic animals. This can present several problems. For example, food that is simply dropped into the water may fall to the aquarium floor before the fish or other animals are able to consume the food. Such food may be lost in the rocks, plants or aquarium decorations or be pulled into the filtering system.
One known way to feed aquatic animals involves holding food, for example lettuce, in a spring-loaded plastic clip attached with a suction cup or magnet to an inner wall of the aquarium. This can provide the fish with a fixed location for food but requires the aquarist to put their hand or arm into the aquarium water in order to mount the suction cup against the aquarium walls and/or to retrieve the device from the bottom of the tank when the suction cup fails. Additionally, the torsion springs utilized in such plastic clips have a limited life due to flexing and eventually can snap. Furthermore, if the device is secured to the wall magnetically and becomes detached, both the outer and inner members fall from the wall and can be difficult to retrieve.
An effective and reliable device for removably attaching items to aquarium walls is needed including, for example, fixed point feeding devices for feeding fish within aquariums, tanks, pools or the like is needed. The device should be inexpensive to manufacture and relatively maintenance free over the life of the device. The device should easy to insert and remove from the aquarium, preferably without getting the aquarist's hands and arms wet. Furthermore, the device should be removably attachable to the aquarium wall as well as to other magnetic or magnetically attractable surfaces.